Unstoppable Force
by HopeTheCrazyCat
Summary: President Morty finally reveals his diabolic plans. The only ones who could stop him now - Rick and Morty C-137 – are unfortunately too busy screwing with each other. Could there be some other Rick to save the day? Warnings are inside.


AN: This was partly inspired by some artworks from zitszy on tumblr and twitter. Sorry to the artist…but not sorry for writing this.

Warnings: crackfic, Rick/Morty, smut, body horror, gore, cannibalism, character death, suicide and all that good stuff

* * *

 **Unstoppable Force**

It was finally time! Now that Evil Morty had worked his way up and was president of the Citadel of Ricks, he could finally execute his great masterplan.

"Gather all the Ricks of the Citadel together!" he ordered a subordinate Morty. "I need them all to be present at our new research facility."

"Yes, Sir." The Morty briefly saluted and then scurried off to follow the order.

President Morty stepped in front of the high ceiling window, swirling apple juice around in his whiskey glass (because he was still underage) and looked down on the Ricks and Mortys who were bustling about. They looked like ants – tiny ants that he could so easily crush under his feet.

"Shouldn't we depart, too, Sir?" A Bodyguard Morty had the nerve to ask.

Evil Morty pulled a handgun out of his black designer jacket and shot the insolent fool. "Do not interrupt me while I'm busy gloating."

Two Guard Mortys entered the office and carried the corpse out while a new Bodyguard Morty took his place. This one was wise enough to stay silent and just do his job.

"Really, I haven't even gotten around starting with my speech yet…" the president muttered before he took a swig of his apple juice.

Ah, sweet. Just like the taste of his victory.

"Now, I'm sure you would like me to actually reveal my big plan like every cliché villain does, right?"

The Bodyguard Morty was clever enough not to answer, but a drop of sweat rolled down his forehead.

President Morty chuckled full of mirth. "It is a truly wonderful plan. I will take all the Ricks of the Citadel and combine them into one being. It will be the ultimate Rick!"

"So, you're going to fuse them together like a Multi Morty?"

Bodyguard Morty stiffened up as he realized his mistake the moment that the president looked at him. However, his life was spared, as the superior Morty seemed amused by the question.

"Oh, I will do something better than to just "fuse" them together. We're going to sew them together."

As he said this, he began to draw on a paper and then held it up for demonstration what he had envisioned. The doodle showed a row of Ricks, all on their knees and lined up behind one another. They were all connected from mouth to ass with the Rick in front and behind them.

"I will create a Rick Centipede!" He finally put the drawing in words.

The bodyguard repressed his reflex to barf at the horrific idea. Man, was he glad that he wasn't a Rick.

"We should depart now. I wouldn't want to miss the making of my best pet."

* * *

Out there, in the infinity of the multiverse, was only one Rick and one Morty who could possibly stop Evil Morty's plans. The Rick and Morty that had originated from dimension C-137.

"C'mon, Morty! We have to hurry and stop Evil Morty's plans! I don't want this to end in another mecha battle like we had against Doofus Jerry!"

"Nghn! Not now, Rick!" Morty moaned loudly. "Oh! It feels so good!"

"Goddammit, Morty! Will you hurry up and finish jerking it! Why does this take you so long? You'd think a friggen virgin like you would end up creaming yourself prematurely…"

"Nhn, oh grandpa! Sooo gooood!"

Rick could only roll with his eyes – because that was literally the only thing that he could do.  
Currently he was back into his pickle form again and Morty was rapidly shoving Pickle Rick inside his ass, using him as if he was a dildo. Admittedly, this had been a bad idea on Rick's part, but how was he supposed to know that it would turn into this?

"Ju-jush-just finish off with a dildo or something, Morty! We are the only ones who can stop Evil Morty, so we need to get going now before it's too late!" He complained again. "Give me the fucking serum already so I can turn back into my human form. This jokes been completely overused anyways!"

Morty shut his grandpa up by shoving him deeper inside his asshole. Rick's voice was muffled now and the perverted brunet moaned louder at feeling him so deep inside.

"Oh, yes!"

Rick grumbled silently and could only hope that his grandson wouldn't be stupid enough and shove him in too deep. The last thing that he needed today was to get lost in the depths of the boy's rectum no matter how much he secretly enjoyed the tight canal squeezing his entire pickle body.  
Unfortunately, he was currently unable to point out that pickles don't have a removal strap so there was no way to warn Morty.  
As if he had jinxed it with his thoughts, he suddenly slipped all the way inside.

"Oh, granddaddy!" Morty only called out as he finally came all over his chubby belly.

Instead of being worried about his suddenly missing grandfather, he quickly fell asleep in his post orgasm haze.

* * *

President Morty meanwhile looked down from the highest level at his work with a smug grin as all the lined up Ricks were being sewed together ass-to-mouth in his research lab.  
Man, was it awesome to be in charge of this place!  
The Lab Mortys tried to keep a straight face as they did their job.

Since Rick C-137 hadn't showed up yet, it seemed that no one would stop him now. He cackled in glee at the thought.

"Not so fast, President Morty!" The voice of a Rick suddenly rang out in the arena-sized building.

President Morty looked hastily around to locate the source of the sound. Then his eyes landed on the Rick who had spoken up. He stood on the steel beam above him.

"You!" The villainous Morty shouted. "It can't be! What are you doing here?!"

"I'm here to stop you, Morty."

Surprisingly it wasn't Rick C-137 (who was obviously still stuck in his grandson's digestive tract). The Rick who dared to stand up against him was none other than his original Rick – Evil Rick!

"How can you even be here?! You are supposed to be dead, Rick!"

"You wish I was, you little monster!" Evil Rick replied. "After all the bullshit that you have done to me! Using my own technology against me to turn me into a mind controlled cyborg!"

"It was either you or me, Rick! I was just faster than you." Evil Morty justified himself.

"Whatever…" Evil Rick waved him off. "You can't remote control me anymore. After you left me to die by the hands of all the Mortys that you had kidnapped and the Citadel's Medic Ricks had brought my corpse to the coroner, someone else stole it. A guy named Mr. Needful, who is none other than the devil himself had sent his stupid Seven Sins Ricks to retrieve it and they rebuilt me. Now I'm a super advanced demon-cyborg hybrid that's going to kick your sorry ass!"

"Pfft." The Morty sounded unimpressed. "So again you're nothing more than a puppet who is controlled by someone else. Even if that someone else is the devil this time."

"Oh no. You got that wrong. I'm not working for Mr. Needful or doing this because he or anyone else had ordered me to do this." The evil scientist corrected his grandson. "I ditched those losers, who had nothing better to do than wanted to get revenge on C-137's ass."

"That's right!" Suddenly another voice joined into the conversation.

It was another Rick. This time Mysterious Rick, who stood on the railing of one level below the one that President Morty was on. "Me and my bro here teamed up now to take over the Citadel. Who gives a fuck about C-137 anyways? The only thing that matters is to find the legendary Morty. And that's certainly not you!"

"Eh. Enough with this stupid playing around." President Morty threw in after he had glanced once more down at the first level and noticed that his ultimate creation was finally finished. "I will leave your fate in the hands of my pet. Centipede Rick, get rid of them for me!"

"Yikes!" Evil Rick couldn't keep from commenting as he faced this abomination even if huge parts of his brain were removed including the one that was responsible for him to feel repulsed.

The Rick beast defied all physical laws and general story logic as it reared upwards, its body long enough that its head could reach up all the way to the highest level.

"Don't worry, bro. I got this covered." Mysterious Rick chimed in and jumped down from the railing all the way to the lowest level, landing on Centipede Rick's back. "Mortys! Attack!"

At his comment, Mortys began to swarm into the research lab. It were so many that they've must have been all the Mortys of the Citadel.  
Just how had these two Ricks caught all of them so fast?

An epic fight broke out between the yellow shirted boys and the naked, sewn-together human centipede as Mysterious Rick led his army into battle. The abomination managed to grab several Mortys with their many hands and cleanly ripped them apart in the middle. Other Mortys jumped on the beast's back and tried to attack it with everything that they had.  
In mere minutes, the white linoleum floor was covered in blood, organs and the leftover corpses of torn-apart Mortys as well as bits of Ricks that had been ripped off from the monster.

Evil Morty watched the scene unfold wearily, not having expected to be met with such resistance at the hands of useless Mortys.

"Don't think you're just off the hook now." Evil Rick reminded him of his presence.

The brunet watched how the scientist jumped from the beam and landed right in front of him. He backed a little away, but wasn't scared of his grandfather.  
He had defeated him once – even if he had tricked him – he could do it again.

Before he could start to formulate a plan on how to fight back against his opponent, something unexpected happened. Though it wouldn't have been all that unexpected if he had paid better attention to what his Rick had told him earlier.

The man suddenly started to transform before his very eyes. Huge horns burst from his skull. His midsection spilt apart like the cadaver of a cow that had swallowed explosives and was now revealing a metallic spine and ribs and several metallic tentacles with either claws or guns at their ends, erupted from within. The part that had covered the scientist's torso drew all the way back till it reached each of his shoulder blades and formed there into bat-like wings.  
His hands and feet also reshaped themselves into hardened claws. And lastly, a tail with a deadly sharp tip ripped its way free from the coccyx and through his pants.

He looked like a demon – no, like the devil himself. This was Devil Rick.

President Morty stared with wide eyes at his grandfather, but quickly gathered himself again and pulled out his trusty handgun. Without commentary, he fired at his significant other, but all of his bullets were deflected by the special alloy that Devil Rick's bones were made of.  
The demon-like Rick steadily advanced on the boy, who fired without any success and walked backwards until his back hit a wall.

With no room for escape left, there was little that the Morty could do as one of the metallic tentacle-claws wrapped around him and lifted him off his feet.  
Devil Rick pulled his boy close to his face and for a moment, they just looked deep into each other's eyes.  
As his Rick's face moved closer towards him, Evil Morty briefly wondered if the other would kiss him. However, Devil Rick bit into his upper arm instead – hard. So hard, in fact, that he pierced skin, flesh and even bone.

Evil Morty screamed as his right arm was literally bitten off. He could only watch in horror as blood spurted from the open wound below his shoulder while the monster chewed casually as it devoured the limb.  
After Devil Rick was done with that, he repeated the process with the boy's other arm, keeping a steady eye contact with his Morty the entire time as if he was trying to burn the memory of his grandson's horrified face eternally into his retinas.

The former scientist continued with his legs and torso, slowly eating his way up from below, before he finished with Evil Morty's head. The boy had passed out and shortly died after Rick had worked his way through his intestines.

"Now we're finally one again…" he muttered after he had devoured the last bites of his own flesh and blood.

Then he rammed the sharp tip of his tail right into his own head. Now dead, he dropped to the ground.

"Bro, what the hell…?" Mysterious Rick shouted since he had watched the whole scene from below.

He couldn't believe that his partner in crime had just offed himself.  
In disbelieve he looked around himself. The walls and ground were splattered in blood and gore, but his Mortys had somehow managed to the defeat the beast and the former centipede was torn apart, its pieces strewn around.

Then he realized that only he and the Mortys that survived were still here. He was the only Rick and had all of the remaining Mortys for himself. Or in other words, they had the entire Citadel to themselves now and he was the one who was in control of it all.

"Hell, yeah!" He yelled in victory and then ripped all of his clothes off. "Screw all of this! Let's fuck, Mortys!"

And then he fucked with all the Mortys right then and there, having one huge orgy even though they were still covered in entrails and sanguine fluid.

* * *

Morty C-137 meanwhile had woken up from his little nap and made the wise decision to take a shower. While he stood under the warm spray of water, he wondered where his grandfather had gone off to.  
He couldn't have gotten that far on his own. After all, he was only a pickle. But then again, he was Rick C-137, so maybe he had found a way as always and was probably already back in his human body and getting drunk or fucking somewhere in space.

Where his Rick had last been, he had already forgotten.  
Pickle Rick, in his futile efforts to escape, had moved around in his grandson's insides and meanwhile relocated into Morty's stomach – a decision that he would come to deeply regret.

-The End-

* * *

AN: And there you have it! Season 4 in a nutshell!


End file.
